


(Never had a) Friend Like Me

by wildforce71



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: But no singing, Disney, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforce71/pseuds/wildforce71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out Danny likes to marathon Disney films and somehow convinces Max to watch with him, how. will. Max. survive???</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Never had a) Friend Like Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingayellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/gifts).



“It’ll be fun.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“I’ll cook.”

“No.”

“For a month.”

“...no.”

“And wash up.”

Max wavered, and Danny grinned triumphantly. “Yes! Thank you, Max!”

“They’re not even the right ones,” Max protested weakly. “They’re not animated.”

“These are DCOM,” Danny explained, passing him a bag of popcorn. “They were on the Disney channel, not in theatres.”

“Does that mean no singing?” Max asked hopefully.

“Depends on the movie.” Max scowled, and Danny grinned. “Look, I love the Animarium, but we just spent eighteen months with no electricity and another six travelling around the world. I want to catch up with my movies.”

“A month?”

“Cooking and washing.”

“Fine. What’s first?” Danny held up a case, and Max groaned. “It’s the wrong season.”

“Halloweentown is a family classic for all year round. And it’s funny. C’mon, please?”

“Wait, you’ve seen this one?”

“It’s my favourite.” Danny started it going, settling back beside Max with a grin. “You’ll love it. Promise.”

An hour and a half later, he flicked it back off, beaming. “Well?”

“It was all right,” Max admitted.

“I heard you laughing!”

“Well, maybe some of the jokes were funny.”

Danny grinned. “I told you.”

“Yeah, yeah, you told me. What’s next?”

“Smart House!” Danny crowed.

Max studied the cover of the DVD. “Hey, I know her, don’t I? Futurama?”

“Katy Segal,” Danny agreed. “She’s very funny. D’you want anything before we start?”

“Yeah, little boys’ room. I’ll be back in a minute.”

He came back a few minutes later, flopping back onto the couch. “You know, I bet Cole would enjoy these.”

“You don’t think they’d confuse him?”

“Or Merrick. I bet there’s movies with wolves in.”

“There’s movies with dogs in,” Danny said uncertainly.

“There you go, that’s practically the same thing.”

“It is not!”

“You should really invite them all over,” Max continued determinedly. “I wouldn’t feel right watching something and knowing that they weren’t enjoying it.”

“You’re watching the movie, Max. And maybe another one after that.” He smiled at the look on Max’s face. “Popcorn?”

When the second movie ended Danny turned it off, carefully not mentioning that Max’s laughter had been louder and more frequent, and that during the climactic scene he’d been leaning forward in his seat in worry. “One more?” he bargained. “And then I won’t ask you again.”

Max groaned, but it was clearly for show. “One more?”

“Just one more.”

“Does it have singing? Or cute animals?”

“I haven’t seen it.” Danny examined the box carefully. “It doesn’t look like it.”

“What’s this one called?”

“Miracle in Lane 2.”

“Sounds kind of goofy.”

“Max, we just watched a movie about a house that came alive and tried to eat its’ owners.”

Max shrugged. “Still sounds goofy. I’m going to get a drink, do you want something?”

“Yeah, grab me a soda, please.”

Danny read the back of the box while he was waiting. “Hey, it’s based on a true story.”

“You’ve seen the Power Ranger movies, right? Based on real teams? They’re never anything like real life,” Max shouted back.

“That’s because we’re secret. This wasn’t.”

Max came back, dropping onto the couch beside him and passing over a can. “My favourite so far is the Lightspeed Rescue movie. They were public identity, everyone knows who they were and what was going on, and the movie _still_ got absolutely everything possible wrong. Base on the moon? Evil sister? Please. I’m surprised they didn’t sue or something.”

“It was funny, though,” Danny pointed out.

“Yeah, I guess.”

Danny started the movie going and they settled in, watching. Max grumbled quietly as it started up, but by the time the main character found the soapbox racer he was paying close attention. The movie was based on the story of a boy called Justin Yoder, who competed in soapbox racing despite suffering spina bifida.

“This is a true story?” he asked after a while.

“Based on a true story, yeah. It might not be very accurate. The real Justin probably didn’t talk to God, and God probably wasn’t disguised as a race car driver when he answered.”

“Little kids have big imaginations,” Max pointed out, and then twitched.

Danny carefully did not say anything along the lines of ‘you’d know’ the way Taylor probably would have. “I feel bad for his brother.” Max made a vague noise, taking a handful of popcorn and watching intently.

By the end of the movie Danny was sniffling quietly. He’d expected it, and had a box of tissues on the table. It did surprise him when Max snatched a couple of tissues, wiping his face without looking at him.

“Uh, I’m going to clear some of this away,” Danny offered, gathering up some of the rubbish and retreating to the kitchen with it. He clattered around for a while, deliberately making plenty of noise until Max joined him with the dirty plates and glasses.

“Thanks for watching with me,” he offered after a moment.

“Cooking and cleaning for a month,” Max reminded him.

“I know.”

They tidied up together, clearing away the rubbish and the dirty crockery. Danny piled the DVD cases beside the TV, adding them to several others already there.

“I’m going to enjoy this month,” Max said with a grin. More seriously, he added, “If you ever feel the need to cook for another month, let me know. I could deal with a few more movies to get a month off.”

Danny grinned, nodding. “I’ll keep it in mind.”


End file.
